vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Man on Fire
is the nineteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and eight episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE 1960s — tries to distract from obsessing about the state of her relationship with , while does her best to be realistic about how the changes happening on the Other Side will affect her existence as the Anchor. Damon demands the Traveler knife, forcing and to admit it has gone missing. Through flashbacks to election night, 1960, Enzo reveals to Elena, Stefan and Bonnie that he has learned what happened to his long-lost love, Maggie, and then, with the unwilling help of Liv and Luke, things take an ugly turn. Trying to calm Enzo down, Damon intervenes, but his words cause Enzo to make a desperate and dangerous decision that leads to a violent confrontation with Stefan. Finally, Markos enlists Sloan’s help in a ritual designed to break an ancient curse against the Travelers. is forced to play a dangerous part in the ritual, while witnessing the incredible power the Travelers now possess. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Heather Hemmens as Maggie Trivia *Damon Salvatore is grabbing his bomber jacket and heading back to the 1960s. *In the April 24 episode "Man of Fire," The Vampire Diaries will flash back to the decade right after Damon (Ian Somerhalder) escaped from the Augustine cell. Could this scene also include Maggie, played by Heather Hemmens, who makes her debut appearance in that episode? As Enzo (Michael Malarkey) explained in "The Cell," Maggie was Enzo's only companion while he was locked up and she was "the one who got away." *Asked about the important flashback, executive producer Caroline Dries told TVGuide.com: "We get to see Stefan and Damon for one night, but we also dig into Enzo's story line too. He becomes the mini 'bad' of the season and we're figuring out his motivation for why he's in town. He's going to make a number of enemies and he won't do himself favors." *It's possible Damon will reveal to Stefan and Elena what he did in his life in the 1960's after escaping Augustine and leaving Enzo to die. *Based on the synopsis Elena and Damon might be back together after the events of the previous episode or are on their way to being back together. This as Stefan tries to distract her. *The flashbacks in this episode take place on Tuesday November 8,1960 when John F. Kennedy is elected President of the United States with Lyndon B. Johnson as his Vice President. Which places this episode about two years after Damon escaped from Augustine. *Also Maggie's fate is revealed to Enzo in this episode and it doesn't go well based on the synopsis. Continuity *According to the synopsis, The Travellers's Knife has gone missing at some point between While You Were Sleeping and Resident Evil. The knife was last seen in Gone Girl when it was used to remove Katherine's spirit from Elena's body. Behind the Scenes *http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/03/the-vampire-diaries-episode-519-man-of.html Cultural References *In Theodor Storm’s 1866 published fairy tale “The Rain Maiden” a little 'man of fire' with the name Eckeneckenpen appears and casts evil spells to make the fields wither. This is linked to another writer in the middle of the 19th century the local researcher, folklorist, and graphic artist Christian Peter Hansen (1803-1879) portrayed Ekke Nekkepenn as a merman who lives with his wife Rahn at the bottom of the North Sea and plays mischievous tricks on seafarers and residents of the North Frisian Islands. *Man on Fire http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0328107/is a 2004 American thriller film, and the second adaptation of A. J. Quinnell's 1980 novel of the same name; the first film based on the novel was released in 1987. The 2004 film adaptation was directed by Tony Scott, from a screenplay written by Brian Helgeland. The film stars Denzel Washington as John Creasy, a despondent, alcoholic former CIA operative/Force Recon Marine officer turned bodyguard, who goes on a revenge rampage after his charge, nine-year-old Pita Ramos (Dakota Fanning), is abducted in Mexico City. The supporting cast includes Christopher Walken, Radha Mitchell, Giancarlo Giannini, Marc Anthony, Rachel Ticotin and Mickey Rourke. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orozco_hombre_de_fuego_GDL.JPG José Clemente Orozco (November 23, 1883 – September 7, 1949) was a Mexican social realist painter, who specialized in bold murals that established the Mexican Mural Renaissance together with murals by Diego Rivera, David Alfaro Siqueiros, and others. Orozco was the most complex of the Mexican muralists, fond of the theme of human suffering, but less realistic and more fascinated by machines than Rivera. Mostly influenced by Symbolism, he was also a genre painter and lithographer. A Mural painting from Orozco representing "el Hombre de Fuego" (aka Man Of Fire), located in Hospicio Cabañas, Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide